


Time and Tide

by stormqueen93



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant Valerius (The Arcana), F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen93/pseuds/stormqueen93
Summary: It's all fun and games until you're late for your session with Valerius. He makes sure you realize exactly how valuable his time is.
Relationships: Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Time and Tide

You were late. 

7:15. The two of you had agreed on 7:15, and yet you were not there. 

Valerius looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner - 7:45. 

“Half an hour late,” he fumed. Maybe you didn’t realize how valuable his time was. He would make sure you learned tonight, he thought. And to think he was going to reward you for being such a good pet. 

Were you testing him? Maybe you wanted a little punishment. Maybe He had been too doting on his pet. No matter, Valerius thought. A disobedient girl wasn’t anything he couldn’t take care of. Draining his glass of the last bit of wine, He decided to go look for you. 

Throwing on a dark blue robe before walking down the candlelit corridors, he decided that the library was a more likely place than your quarters. You wouldn’t dare go to bed without him. 

Or would you? 

Valerius contemplated the thought, growing more irate with every step as he imagined the things he would do to you for your disobedience . You’d been very naughty indeed. He’d show you what happened to bad girls who didn’t come when they were called. 

Reaching the library, he heard your voice as soon as he entered through the doorway. He sighed, shoulders dropping in relief that he had found you here, still working on some research, no doubt. Instead of the other places, his jealous heart had imagined you. 

His navy blue skirts trailed behind him as he glided among the shelves, your voice growing clearer the closer he got to you, a beacon of his desire. 

Smirking to himself, he thought about the way your voice would sound once they were in his room – high pitched and breathy as you grew needy for him, begging for whatever he would give. 

Lost in thought, Valerius snapped back to reality when he heard another’s voice. 

A man’s voice. 

He stopped short when he reached the last row of books, catching sight of his lover- laughing, clearly enjoying yourself, and sitting a bit too close for comfort to Dr. Devorak. 

When he sees Julian place a long arm across your shoulders, Valerius clears his throat, making his presence known. 

You turn, and your face drops at the sight of the Consul, a guilty look replacing the laughter you once wore. 

“Val!” you cried, standing abruptly. “I’m so sorry, we were working I lost track of the time!" 

"Yes I can see you were working very hard, indeed. ” the consul sneered. 

Your apologetic eyes meet his, which were two twin flames burning green with jealousy. 

“Val I’M-" 

"It’s fine,” he cut you off cooly with a wave of his hand, as if it were nothing. As if he didn’t want to strangle Doctor Devorak for daring to touch you. 

“If you’re finished here, I would like to leave.” He glowered, eyes burning into Julian. 

Julian didn’t flinch for a second. 

“You have plans? I was going to ask you to dinner. Or rather, Portia asked us both” Julian proposed. He didn’t bother to address the Consul but instead peered deeply into your eyes. 

“Sorry Julian, I can’t. As much as I love Portia’s cooking, It’ll have to wait.” You say, with a soft reassuring pat to his hand. A friendly gesture, but it made Valerius’ blood boil.

Julian clasped your hand to his chest, face twisted in mocked lament. 

“Ah! My plans to win you over with the promise of a good meal and good company are dashed,” Julian wailed dramatically. “ I shall suffer ‘til next we meet.” He brought your hand to his lips, kissing it chastely. 

“Magician.” Valerius huffed with impatience, arms crossed and his face placid and as unreadable as ever. 

“Yes, consul,” You answer quickly, understanding from the tone of his voice that it was time to go. “Good night Julian." 

"Goodnight, Dear.” Julian tried to say before the Consul wrapped a hand around your waist, whisking you away before locking your arm with his. 

The two of you walked down the halls in silence as you tried to decide what would be the best thing to say. You could tell from his grip and his failure to look at you that Valerius was more upset than you realized. Opening your mouth to speak, you caught sight of a servant scattering away at the sight of the Consul, and thought that whatever you were going to say it was best that it was said behind closed doors, away from peering eyes and ears. 

The closer you got to his quarters, the louder your heartbeat seemed to sound in your chest, almost thundering in your ears. Taking a deep breath you tried to quiet the sound, convincing yourself that things were fine, Valerius was probably more understanding than you thought. 

Besides, he had nothing to be angry about really. He knew you and Julian were friends, and nothing more had happened than some good jokes and friendly conversation - Good jokes and friendly conversation that had made you nearly half an hour late. 

You stuck your free hand in your pocket, nervously clutching the note sent to you earlier that afternoon and cursed yourself, wondering how it had so easily slipped your mind. 

As soon as the bedroom door was closed Valerius spun you around, pinning your arms above your head. 

“Val I-" 

He cut you off with his lips, kissing you hard and fast. You could barely breathe. 

He pulled away and bored his eyes into yours. "What time did I say?” He growled. 

“Val I’m- Ack!” Valerius bit down on your neck causing you to cry out in pain. 

“Excuse me? What did you call me?” Valerius snarled in your ear. 

You swallowed hard. You were in big trouble now. 

“Daddy,” you whimper apologetically. 

“There’s my good girl” he cooed in your ear. Dropping one hand down from where he had your arms pinned and slowly dragging it down into your shirt caressing your breasts, pinching a nipple here and there, causing you to moan and press yourself into him. 

“And what time did your Daddy tell you to come?” He cooed in your ear, a hint of anger in his voice. 

“7:15” You answer. 

“So you can read…” He said teasingly “I had hoped illiteracy was the reason you failed to obey, instead of a desire to spend time with another." 

You shake your head, attempting to tell him it wasn’t true. "Daddy I-" 

"Silence.” He snapped. “I know what I saw." 

He pressed one of his knees between your thighs, spreading them, his hands still working at your breasts, kneading them slowly, teasing your nipples with his thumb and forefinger. Chest heaving, you moaned when he pressed his knee slightly against your sex. Lifting your hips and trying to grind against it, Valerius stopped you as his other hand came down and held your hips, keeping you in place. 

He tutted at you as you whined. 

"Naughty girls who don’t come when their daddy tells them to, don’t get to cum when they want to.” He snarled in your ear as he dragged his hand down to your sex, sliding a finger across your slit. 

“So wet for me already, ” he hummed against your lips. Slowly he rubbed his fingers against your clit and your legs began to shake. 

“Please, daddy let me come. I’m sorry, so very sorry” you plead as his motions quicken. “I’ll be good. So good for you." 

Valerius laughed a cold and empty laugh. 

"Begging already, my dear.” He tsked. “My my, now that won’t do. Good girls don’t beg. And you haven’t even gotten your punishment for being late. Do you want to know what it is?” He teased. 

You nodded, not being able to form coherent words. 

Val smiled at you, watching you unravel into submission, still making lazy circles against your clit. 

“Undress yourself. Slowly, like we talked about.” He cooed, “Then place yourself across my knee." 

You did so, carefully taking off each piece of clothing ever so slowly, folding it and then placing it on the side table. Valerius poured himself a glass of wine and sat in a chair across from the bed, his eyes never leaving you for a second. He watched as you did exactly as he had instructed you, slowly removing your blouse, then your skirt, your undergarments. From here he could already see the slick that was forming between your legs. 

You turned slowly for him to see, just like he wanted. 

"Perfect,” he said eyeing you from his glass, “I can just imagine how beautiful you’ll look after I’m done with you." 

With a long sigh, and flourishing his hand across him he says, "Across my knees, little one." 

You do so, your body tingling with anticipation. 

You lay there for a moment, Valerius sipping his wine. 

For a moment, you thought he had forgotten you until his hand came down had across your backside with a loud crack. 

You cried out, arms nearly buckling under you. 

"Now let’s see…how many should it be today?” He mused. “How many should it be, love? How many does your wine daddy usually give you? 

"15” you answered. 

“Oh no, that’s not nearly enough,” Valerius droned, setting his wine glass aside “not for making me worry like you did. Not when he had to go look for you and find you with that sorry excuse for a doctor." 

"It wasn’t like that!” You protested. 

WHACK! Another sharp crack, stinging your behind. 

“Did I say you could talk?” Valerius seethed. “I’ll say what it was. You forgot all about me when you were with him. But daddy knows what you need. I’ll make you remember who you belong to.” He growled, catching your chin, turning you to face him and kissing you deeply before breaking away. 

You watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his robe, murmuring “So you were 30 minutes late, so we’ll make it 30." 

"Yes, Daddy.” You conceded as Valerius began stroking your folds with his fingers. 

“And will you remember to count them nice and loud for daddy, pet?” He coaxed. 

“Y-Yes” you stammered. 

“What’s your color?” Valerius asked, smoothing his hands along your ass before placing a kiss against your backside. 

“Green,” you replied. 

“Good. Now stick that ass up higher,” he ordered. "I want you to feel all of this.” Valerius drained his glass. And prepared himself for a long night. 

CRACK 

“One!” you cried, bracing yourself for the next blow. You barely had time to feel the sting of the first before the second crack landed against your skin. 

“Two” you moaned, and pressing your ass up higher. 

At fifteen you started to shake, your ass redder than a tomato. Tears threatening to fall. 

“Your ass looks so good, love. I’ve never seen a prettier color red,” Valerius praised, before landing another slap on your ass, alternating between hard and soft. You could never tell which was next. 

“You know,” Valerius smirked, “I’m beginning to think you wanted me to punish you, you’re doing so well," 

CRACK. 

"17” you cried between clenched teeth. 

“Relax.” He crooned, smoothing back your hair, checking to see if you’re alright before continuing. When he was sure he resumed his speech. 

“It’s almost like you were late on purpose," 

CRACK. 

18\. 

"And you wanted your daddy to come looking for you," 

CRACK 

19\. 

"And find you laughing with the doctor, his arm draped around you," 

CRACK 

20 

"To make me jealous” He added, landing three more slaps in time with his words. 

“What do you have to say to that, little one?” Valerius breathed. 

You turn your head to look up him, your face red and teary eyed. Fixing up the smuggest look you could muster, you replied “23." 

Valerius raised his brow in amusement. "Such a bratty girl, but we have all night." 

He let out a quiet sigh before his hand came down with another hard whack, wiping that smug look off your face. 

"Let’s say in addition to your spanking. I’ll make you come 15 times tonight. One for each minute it took for me to find you.” Valerius mused. 

"NO Val- please!” You begged. Your body couldn’t take much more. 

WHACK 

“What did you say baby?" 

When you didn’t answer right away, he slapped you sharply across the behind. 

"P-please,” You cry, “Please…Wine daddy. I-I can’t. Not that many times." 

Valerius chuckled, sliding his hand between your legs, fingers teasing your folds. "You should have thought about that before being late.” He mocked, “And you forgot to count the last two. Shall we start over?" 

You let out a pathetic whine, and shaking your head looking at him pleadingly, tears falling down your cheeks. 

"Ah well, let’s not worry about it,” Valerius decided, smoothing a hand down your back. “You can practice counting your orgasms instead. And if you get it wrong, I won’t let you come for a month. Understand?" 

"Yessss..” You bawled, nodding in agreement. At least he’d let you cum tonight. Orgasm denial was entirely different kind of hell you weren’t too eager to revisit. 

Valerius slid his long fingers in you and within moments your walls were squeezing his fingers, your hips rocking back into his hand. 

“Oh god, Val yes…Please, I’m coming!” You shrieked. 

He took his thumb and circled your clit as your first orgasm overtook you. Chest heaving, you let out a weak “One" before collapsing down onto your elbows. 

Valerius lifted you to your knees . 

"On the bed. Touch yourself slowly while I undress,” kissing your forehead before, he breathed a warning into your ear. “Don’t you dare take your eyes off me or we’ll start from the beginning. I want you to know exactly who makes you feel this way." 

You did as you were told and laid on the bed, running your hands across your body, kneading your breasts, rolling your nipples between your thumb and forefinger, the other hand raking your nails across your thighs just the way you like. 

The consul disrobed, letting the silk pool on the floor. Taking in his sleek form with lustful eyes, you watched as he took himself in hand, eyes locking with yours as Valerius stroked himself ordering you to stop when you get close. 

"I said I was going to make you come, and I meant it,” he growled. 

He watched you as your face reddened, legs shaking as you grow closer to your second climax. 

In a haze, you watched through hooded lids as he stalked over to you, gently pulling your hand away from your sex, replacing it with his own as he began to finger you, his pace rough and quick. 

“You’re going to scream for me tonight baby girl,” he hissed, “loud enough for everyone to hear. Especially that no-good wannabe crackpot Devorak.“ He plunged two fingers into you and you lost it entirely, hips thrashing in the air, shouting out "three!” As you clenched around his fingers. 

Sometime later you found yourself on the verge of another orgasm, Valerius lips sucking greedily on your clit, his mouth covered in your juices. 

You tasted so damn good to him. And every time you screamed his name was like music, a song you sang just for him. 

Your legs were shaking again, and like clockwork Val was getting another taste of his favorite wine. 

When you came down from your high he asked, 

“How many baby?" 

"13” you croaked, voice hoarse from screaming throughout the night. 

“You’re doing so well.” He soothed, rubbing your thighs, leaving kisses here and there across your skin. 

His lips lead a trail of kisses inside of your thigh, and your hips bucked when he got close to your sopping core. 

“P-please…stop,” You beg, “I can’t. No more please…" 

"You want to stop?” He clucked, bringing a hand to your chin so you could face him. “Say the color." 

"NO! I want…I want…” You wailed, trying to speak as you writhed under his touch. “oh I want..” You were so lost in desire, you couldn’t form words. 

“Tell me,” Valerius leered, “Use your words and tell Daddy what you want, and it’s your sweetheart." 

Writhing, squirming as his fingers found your clit again, you screamed "I want you inside me!" 

"I have been inside you baby.” He taunted. “My lips, my tongue, my fingers…what more could you possibly want?" 

"NOooo…” You groaned in frustration, wanting to scream at the shit-eating grin on his face. “I want…your… oh -ohhh please!" 

"My what baby, say it.” He ordered. 

“I want your cock, Val please.” You agonized. “Please fuck me with your cock." 

"You want my cock or you need it baby?” Valerius murmurmed, a hand tracing along your hips and thighs. “Because I’m only going to give you what you need." 

"I need it, Valerius,” You sobbed. “Please put your cock inside my pussy. I need to feel your seed inside of me." 

Those were the magic words. 

Valerius drew your legs up over his shoulders, and slid himself across your slit as you keened. 

"Please, I’ve been good. Don’t tease me." 

Val took his cock and slowly pushed it all the way down to the base, and pulled it out slowly again. Gods, you were tight, and so damn warm. When he slid in a third time you screamed and came once more. 

"Fourteen.” You mewled. 

“Almost done baby,” He groaned, straining. “Hold on, little one. For the last one." 

He picked up his pace, lifting your hips for a deeper angle that made you turn his name into some kind of prayer. Looking at you like this, taking his cock, sweaty, pleading, praising him, he knew you were his. And he was yours. You made him feel things no one had before. He was your Wine Daddy and you were his magician, his Little One. He was so close, and you were growing tight again. He took his thumb and began rubbing furiously against your clit, 

"OH-OH- ” you scream, “Please Val- Yes… I need you! Come in me Val, I want it!" 

"Come for me love, I’m so close." 

He pummeled into you and in a few strokes he was coating your walls with his seed, your pussy milking him dry. 

When He was spent, he pulled out of you, falling to your side. You both lay on the bed, Valerius’ hands caressing your body, his long hair fallen wantonly across his shoulders. You smiled in satisfaction, as he murmured praise in your ear. "I’m so proud of you,” He whispered against your shoulder, giving it a small kiss. “You did all of them." 

"Praise? From the Consul?” You said, feigning disbelief.“I should be late more often” you chuckled. 

“Don’t you dare,” cautioned Valerius, grabbing your ass to pull you closer. When you winced, you were reminded of the spanking your received, as Valerius ran a hand across your skin, trying to soothe you. 

“I’ll be right back,” he swore, placing a kiss on your swollen rump. 

“Don’t leave me,” you whined, grabbing his arm, your neediness bringing a soft smile to his lips. 

“I need to get some salve for you, unless you want your ass to be bruised come morning. You know how sensitive your skin is,” Valerius coaxed, his hand caressing your cheek. “I can see some parts turning blue already." 

"I’ll allow it,” you said, attempting to drag him back to you. 

He held fast, telling you how much he loved the color of your skin, and how it’d be a shame not to let him take care of you. You relented, his honeyed words causing you to let go with a pout. 

Coming back from the bath, he brought some cloths, and warm water in a pitcher and bowl and proceeded to wipe you down gently, and then himself. “Turn on your stomach” he entreated with a soft touch to your side. 

Valerius placed his knees on either side of you, straddling you while opening the jar. He placed a generous amount of balm in his palm, and rubbed his hands together before bringing them to you. 

You jumped when he touched her 

“It’s cold." 

"It’s supposed to be, I did my best to warm it a little.” He explained, massaging deeper. “Aloe, mint and Cocoa butter." 

"Smells heavenly,” you murmur, melting into the sheets. 

“It does,” Valerius sighed, “Now hush and let me do this. You have a lot of ass to cover." 

"Shut up, you love my big butt.” You teased. 

“It’s why I worship you.” Valerius professed, leaning down to kiss you. “Now relax, and let me take care of my goddess."


End file.
